Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for vehicles, and more particularly to a transmission for vehicles, which has a greater number of shift-stages with a reduced overall length.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, in response to high oil prices and the need to comply with environmental regulations regarding CO2, the development of vehicles having improved fuel economy has become a critical issue. Hence, eco-friendly vehicles such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, which achieve a reduction in the emission of harmful gases and improved fuel economy, have continuously been studied and developed.
However, electric vehicles are more expensive than general vehicles that use fossil fuel because the core components required for vehicle operation such as, for example, batteries and motors are considerably expensive, which has prevented the propagation of eco-friendly vehicles from being generalized.
Meanwhile, an automated manual transmission based on a synchronous meshing type manual shifting mechanism implements shifting in an automated manner using an actuator while a vehicle is being driven, thus providing driving convenience similar to an automatic transmission and contributing to improved fuel economy of a vehicle, owing to superior efficiency of power transmission to the automatic transmission.
In particular, a Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT) implements shifting via hand-over control, in which two clutches are controlled so as to cross each other when shifting gears, thereby preventing a deterioration in the shifting sensation that occurs when the power of the engine is broken off.
However, even in the case of the DCT, it is necessary to increase the number of shift-stages in order to further improve the fuel economy and marketability of the vehicle. In addition, it is necessary to minimize the overall length of the transmission in order to make it easier to install the multi-stage transmission.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.